The Beginning
by CriticCorner
Summary: How did they become the PC? Find out! The story of how Massie, Dylan, Alicia and Kristen became best friends, and how they became the PC.
1. Chapter 1

**Preview:**

**Sixth Grade. This was the year Massie Block decided she would be in charge. **

_Massie straightens her hair and walks into OCD._

**She needed best friends. **

_Alicia flips her hair._

**She needed support.**

_Massie's talking to Dylan, Kristen and Alicia.__"Who's with me?"_

**She needed the popularity.**

_Massie, Kristen, Alicia and Dylan strutting down the halls._

**She needed a name.**

_Massie has her hands on her hips. "Dylan, we're not called, Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia. We're called…The Pretty Committee." _

**That's all she needed to rule the school.**

_Massie talking so a random girl "Those shoes are so out. Get with the program and don't talk to me unless I give you permission." _

**There were some obstacles.**

_Alicia and Massie talking. "She WHAT?"_

**Teachers.**

_"Miss Block, cell phones away." _

**Wannabes.**

_Girl with long blonde hair walking with her friends. "Hey Massie. Nice shirt. Where'd you get it? Out's R us?" Her friends snicker. _

**But she has the comebacks…**

_Massie glared at girl. "Thanks I like your face too. Where'd you get it. Ugly's R us?" _

**The style…**

_"Ew Kristen! What are you wearing?" Kristen looks down. Massie throws her a shirt "Here. Try this."_

**And the attitude…**

_Massie's giving a speech to the Pretty Committee. "We need to take down those damn-" Clamps hand over her mouth, then bursts out giggling with the rest of the Pretty Committee._

**To survive it all and become…**

**Massie Block: Alpha.**


	2. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own the click.**

Massie Block had always been well-liked by her fellow classmates, but in elementary school, there just weren't popular kids. It was the day before Massie started middle school and this was the year that she would rule. Massie dialed a number on her phone and it started to ring. "Marvil residence, can I help you?" Massie told the lady that she wanted to speak to Dylan who then picked up the phone "Heyy!" She answered. Massie had met this girl, Dylan over the summer. She bumped into her while shopping at the mall. Massie decided to invite her shopping and they got along great, plus her mom was famous! That would definitely help with the popularity level Massie planned to secure. They made plans to go shopping for school tomorrow. Massie had already told Dylan about her spectacular plan and they both decided that they would need awesome outfits. Half-an-hour later Massie's driver pulled up in front of Dylan's large house. Dylan climbed in the back seat and put her hair behind her ear. "Hey, Massie. I'm so excited for tomorrow; we are going to be the coolest girls in school." She punched the air. Massie smiled.

"Duh, we are so popularity worthy. Anyone who messes with us are going down!" Dylan cheered in agreement. "So, would you like something to eat?" Massie showed off her mini fridge. "Nah," Dylan said "I'm on a diet."

"Why?" Massie examined Dylan's flat stomach. Dylan shrugged. Massie looked up "Hey, we're here! Now let's go do some serious shopping!"

The next morning Massie was so nervous. She pulled on her outfit that she had bought yesterday. A turquoise spaghetti strap shirt from Juicy, with a jean jacket that had matching turquoise buttons, also from juicy, and a short jean mini from Calvin Klein. She pulled on a matching set of necklace, earrings, and bracelets, from JCrew. She brushed her hair which she had gotten designed the night before and was ready. She grabbed her Louis Vuiton bag and walked down the stairs, with her head held high.

Dylan and Massie were only five minutes away from OCD, and they were discussing that they were going to have other friends.

"Now remember, they have to be Popularity worthy." Dylan nodded. Massie looked up at the big school before her. She straightened her hair, and walked in.


	3. The Clique

**Di****sclaimer: I don't own the clique.**

Massie sat in her first class. Math. Ugh. Dylan wasn't even in this class with her, she was so mad. She took a deep breath and pulled out her cell phone which she had just received from her parents over the summer. She held it under the desk and started to type a message to Dylan. Suddenly, the teacher stopped talking "Cell phones away…" Massie froze, but the teacher didn't say her name. "Miss Rivera." Massie followed the teachers gaze to a beautiful Spanish girl. She flipped her hair and smiled sweetly "Sorry Mrs. Brooks." Massie was still staring at the girl she didn't notice that the teacher was now staring at her. "You too, Miss Block." Massie looked back at the teacher "Oh, uh, Sorry." She dropped it back into her bag. She looked back at the girl and she smiled knowingly. After class Massie ran up to her.

"Hey, I'm Massie."

"Alicia." The girl put her bag on her shoulder. Massie decided to show this girl that she was cool. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well, Alicia, sit with me at lunch." She flipped her hair and walked away.

"Dylan!" Massie called as Dylan walked into her next class. Dylan smiled a huge smile and ran over to the seat next to Massie. "Find anyone?" Massie asked. Dylan nodded excitedly. "She doesn't have the best style, but she's the best soccer player in the whole school, plus she's really pretty."

"Name?"

"Kristen Gregory." Massie nodded. "I met this girl, Alicia, she's really pretty, wears all Ralph Lauren, obviously likes to text, she's totally popular material."

"Sounds great!" Dylan beamed.

At lunch time Massie walked into the cafeteriaand walked to the table that only seated four, unlike the others. Dylan walked up to her and a moment later so did Alicia. "There's Kristen." Dylan said "Hey Kristen! Over here!" A girl with long blond hair smiled and walked over to them. She sat down.

"This is Alicia." Dylan said "And this is Massie, the leader." Massie smiled, she liked the sound of that.

"You guys." Massie said "Look around, we are the coolest girls in the whole school, we could totally rule! Now who's with me?" Dylan and Alicia immediately put their hands on top of Massie's in the middle. Kristen smiled nervously and looked at Massie's amber eyes. She put her hand on top.

"Done." She said.

"Done." Dylan followed.

"And done." Alicia finished.

**Hey guys! R&R! tell me what you think, I totally appreciate it! **


	4. The End

**Disclaimer: I don't own the clique**

**Hey guys! I've had some complaints about Massie wearing ****JCrew**** and I'm glad you noticed. ****Massie will go through some other stuff that is ****soo**** not her throughout my story such as, Abercrombie.**** This is because, as my story progresses, Massie will find her true sense of style, and also her comebacks.**

"So," Massie stood in front of her new friends in her large kitchen. "How are we going to let people know that we are the popular ones?" Just then Massie's maid, Inez, walked in the room with a basket. She placed a chocolate chip muffin in front of every girl. Dylan grabbed her and dug in. Kristen took little nibbles. Massie and Alicia didn't touch theirs. "Thank you." Kristen said to Inez.

"I got it!" Massie exclaimed.

"What?" Alicia asked.

"We'll be mean!"

"Huh?" Kristen said.

"Like this." Alicia spoke up "We'll tell people that their clothes are ugly."

"Exactly." Massie said. "That way they'll know that we're in charge, that we're popular!"

The next day at lunch the girls sat down at their table again. "Kristen." Massie said. "Tell that girl that her shirt is ugly."

"Uhh…" Kristen looked nervously at Massie. Just then another girl walked up "Hey Massie, how was your summer?"

"Those shoes are so out. Get with the program and don't talk to me unless I give you permission." Massie said with her eyes narrowed. The girl giggled nervously and ran away. Alicia and Dylan high-fived Massie. "See? It worked."

"Watch out world…Here come Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia."

"Dylan, we're not called Massie, Kristen, Dylan and Alicia, we're called…" Massie put her finger to her lip, thinking. "The Pretty Committee."

**That's the end. I wasn't going to make it that short but it hasn't been making much progress. Well, that's how they became the Pretty Committee. Thanks for reading and look out for my next story!**


End file.
